1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the ultrasound imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an ultrasound imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the ultrasound imaging apparatus that allows a user to conveniently control the ultrasound imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of medical imaging devices are used to identify the internal structures of a human body and diagnose diseases. Examples of medical imaging devices may include a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, a computed tomography (CT) device, an ultrasound diagnosis device, a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) device, and an X-ray system.
Some medical imaging apparatuses may include a probe to acquire a medical image. For example, an ultrasound imaging apparatus transmits an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer in a probe to an object, receives information about an echo signal reflected from an object, and acquires an image of a portion inside the object. In particular, an ultrasound imaging apparatus is used for medical purposes such as observation of the internal structure of an object, detection of a foreign material, and measurement of injuries. An ultrasound imaging apparatus has high stability compared to X-ray diagnostic equipment, allows real-time display of an image, and is highly safe due to no exposure to radiation. Therefore, ultrasound imaging apparatuses have been widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.